


Better Ending

by mformello



Category: Broadway RPF, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mformello/pseuds/mformello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine Daae could not explain her desire for the Phantom of the Opera and it is this desire that leads her to run away with him, instead of escaping the underground labyrinth with Raoul.  Together the couple travel far from Paris in the hopes of starting a new life, but neither of them can escape the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Beginning

The Phantom had released Raoul and I from his labyrinth, though a part of me had longed he would let Raoul find his way out of the labyrinth alone. I had, in a daze, thought to hand the Phantom the ring and run away, to go back to the comfort of Raoul, who had risked his life to save me. We had been childhood sweethearts, but what I felt for the Phantom I could not describe. I felt betrayed that Erik had turned me away. 

"Masquerade, paper faces on parade," His voice was quiet and cracked as I could hear him crying. The monster, the Opera Ghost, the Phantom was nothing more than a man with a heart and feeling. "Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you." I recognized the lines to be from one of the pieces of sheet music; he must have written it. It pained me to know how much of him went into each note, each line.

I peered around the corner for a better view of the Phantom, who was sitting on the cold stone floor by my bed, staring intently at a figurine of a monkey holding cymbals playing a low, sweet tune. It was the only room in this dark cavern not destroyed by The Opera Ghost's anger. 

I glanced down at the dazzling diamond ring on my finger. Just as I looked up I saw him, the man who was once my Angel, looking at me with red, teary eyes. A small, somber smile played on his lips. A rare sight to have seen. I couldn't bear to see him so vulnerable. 

"Christine, I love you." The Phantom said in a hushed voice.

I was taken back. I knew that he loved me very much, but to hear the words. Three words that hadn't heard since childhood.

I stepped toward him trying not to avoid his gaze. I begin to slip off the ring he'd give back to me as his engagement, instead of Raoul's. In his eyes I saw his heart shatter and mine had begun to shatter as well. Out of all the pain I had caused him he still gave a nod, as to say it was okay for me to go back to Raoul. 

Tears fell from my face as I looked down at the ring that I was sliding off my finger. I pushed the ring back on with a small smile on my face. The Phantom pushed himself up quickly and turned away from me. I rushed to his side and cupped his cheek turning his face to look at me. I had made my choice.

"I love you too." I whispered. 

His eyes met mine in a state of disbelief. We remained quiet. In the distance I could hear the angry echoes of a mob. The Phantom's expressed changed. The face that was a moment ago sorrowful and venerable was now calm and serious. What illusion had he created to escape the people from above? 

The Phantom took my hand and pulled me down the steps hastily to the front room of his strange dwelling. He swiftly grabbed his famous mask slipping it back on. He stopped in front of the mirrors I had uncovered earlier. He dropped my hand and walked toward the mirror to the far left. I took a step forward to follow him, but put a hand up as a sign to not follow. He grabbed a candle stick nearest to him swung it at the mirror in a great rage. After the third blow the mirror was now a gaping hole in the stone wall. 

I looked around to see if Raoul or the mob had found us yet. I sighed gratefully as there was no one else in our presences. I was startled when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to see the Phantom was there. He again took my hand. 

How much detail and hours had he spent to create such a mysterious housing?

He led me into the dark opening. If the Phantom hadn't been with me I would never would have wanted to go into that darkness, but a wave of calm washed over me with him there by my side. I stepped into the darkness and he followed. I heard a spring of a lever and suddenly the light from outside was blocked by a stone slab. No one would ever find us now. 

He led me through the darkness without missing a single step. As me for, I was stumbling. I was unsure as to where I was stepping, but I was scared to ask for any help. I didn't want my voice to carry to unnecessary ears.

"Should I carry you?" The Phantom asked sarcastically. He must had noticed my clumsiness. 

I hesitated to speak. "I'm sorry I don't have my cat eyes.." I whispered annoyed.

"The mirror's door can only open from our side, you don't have to whisper." He said in a nicer tone.

"Where is it we are going?" I asked raising my voice.

"Wherever you wish."

"I wish to be safe where no one familiar will find us." My chest tightened as I thought of the life I had just given up. I knew fully well that if we resided in Paris we would be found. I would then be brought back to Raoul, who would never fully forgive me. He would never understand my love for Erik. Erik would again be shunned and alone. He was too clever to be captured. Though, what is worse: death or knowing you are cursed to be alone for eternity?

I squeeze his hand for my own reassurance that he was still there with me in the darkness.

"We're almost there." He told me.

I look beyond him not seeing any sense of light. I begin to wonder if it was still night. It felt as if we had trudged through the darkness all night and into the hours of the day. After a little while longer I, finally, did see the light of day. I couldn't tell where we were exactly once we stepped out into the light. I turned around to see that we have come through what seemed to be a hole in a side of a hill. There was an overgrown dirt road a few yards in front of us.

"Somewhere safe we shall go." He glanced behind to me with a smirk. I smiled at him. I thought I saw him smile back at me. We walked to the road, hand in hand. I felt as if he was scared to let me go.

I heard the sound of horses' trouting with a carriage. I looked up at him to see if I should worry about who was coming. He looked down at me and spoke, "Don't worry. They're here to help."

The mysterious carriage pulled up in front of us. The windows were covered with black cloth, like a funeral carriage. The one holding the reins was none other than Madam Giry. Her face was weary. Behind her pulled up another carriage. 

Meg jumped off the second carriage and cautiously stepped towards us. The Phantom let my hand fall to my side. I turned to glance at him. He nodded at me slowly. I ran up to Meg and hugged her tight. She hugged me back not wanting to let go.

"Are you sure?" She asked worriedly as she pulled away holding my shoulders.

I thought again of how I would be leaving her and Madame Giry; my only family. My first love; Raoul. Tears began to blur my vision. I couldn't let Erik see my pain, my tears. Again I hugged Meg in the attempts to hide my face as I brushed off tears. I pulled away and nodded to her. I looked up to Madam Giry, who had not moved or spoken yet.

I got onto the carriage seat to sit next to her. She looked at me with a sad smile on her face. I hugged her tight knowing this would be the last time I would see her. The only person I would ever think of as my mother.

"I should've know." She whispered to me. She stood up. The Phantom walked towards the carriage and held a hand out. Madam Giry took his hand and stepped down from the carriage seat. She took a few steps to where Meg stood weeping. She turned back towards me as if to add something else, though she turned away holding Meg. The Phantom stepped onto the carriage grabbing the reins. He didn't say anything as he made the horses' start. I turned back to wave good-bye to the only family I had as the carriage was pulled away. They had already left us. I was too tired from walking to do anything else by sleep.


	2. Name Behind the Mask

When I awoke I was staring at a painted ceiling like the ones in royal castles or the Sistine Chapel. I looked around me to find I was in a luxurious bedroom suite. I sat up quickly noticing that I was alone. My mind first began to rush to conclusions as I worried where The Phantom had gone. Though, as I woke up more, I remembered the last time I was with him while I slept. He wasn't there by me, but instead he was sitting writing songs that would sing in my head.

I went to the door and cracked it opening, peered out. The rest of the suite was just as luxurious as well. I swung the door open and walked into the living room portion of the suite. I skimmed the room seeing a figure sitting at a desk in the corner shuffling papers.

"Christine," The Phantom said standing up from his chair turning to look at me. "Good morning."

"Good morning, my Angel of Music." I smiled. I walked over to where he was sitting to see what he was shuffling through. I looked down seeing a map of Europe. I lifted up the map only to see other map. This one of North America. I looked up at The Phantom. "We haven't traveled far enough?" I was still in the dark as to where we were even now.

"We must travel farther." He looked at the maps then to me. "Where would you like to go?"

I thought for a moment scanning the maps in front of me. We could go anywhere! 

"How would America sound? We could live in New York!" I grew excited, I could sing once more.

"Once everything settles down we can pursue your singing." He reassured my hopes.

I grew excited knowing the long travel will be worth it. I had heard of how nice America was. Rich and opportunity everywhere. We had enough money to live anywhere we wanted. To have the grandest of houses. I had a thought the Phantom would want to live somewhere grand. I hoped we could live somewhere we could see the sun rise. I had wonder how long it had been since he'd seen a sunrise. The beauty of the world he'd turned from.

The Phantom was pacing around the room as I was in my thoughts. I could see he was deep in thought as well. He had dark circles under his expressionless eyes.

I walked over to him gently taking his hand. He looked down at me.

"You should sleep." I stated. He shook his head. I ignored the gesture knowing he hadn't slept last night. "America can wait." I guide him to the bed. He reluctantly laid down in the bed with his arms crossed. 

What a drama queen. I thought to myself with a chuckle. 

He didn't take off his mask. I sighed, knowing he still didn't want his face to be seen by me. I sat on the edge of the bed next to him. I slipped off his mask for him and placed it gently on the nightstand.

"You're face does not frighten me." 

He doesn't loosen up. I laid down next to him putting my head on his chest with an arm around him. He hesitated to put an arm around me, but eventually he does. "If I was scared of your face would I have willingly agreed to run away and marry you?" I whispered. 

He doesn't say anything. I think we both know I could have.

I closed my eye but I did not fall asleep. I already slept, unlike The Phantom. I found lying there quite comfortable. He began to run his fingers through my hair softly. I sighed wishing he would get some sleep. We remained in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was calm, peaceful.

I ponder how we'd get married. Would the marriage be official? He would hide his face behind his mask again if we were to marry with a priest. The wedding would no doubt be small. I wouldn't be wearing the wedding dress I was wearing now. It was, sadly, water damaged and the hem covered in dust and dirty from our getaway. The dress still held beauty. I wondered if it could be salvaged at all. It then occurred to me, I didn't actually know The Phantom's name. I had always called him The Phantom or Angel of Music. As fitting as the names were I would have liked to have known his real name.

I broke the silence knowing he wasn't asleep yet. "What's your real name?" I looked up at him.

He sighed. "What happened to sleep?" he asked averting the question.

"We both seem to be wide awake." I noted.

"Erik," He answered as if it's someone he rather hated.

I repeat his name closing my eyes.

"I was named after the priest that was there at my birth. My mother didn't even bother to name her own son." he shared bitterly. 

"We don't have to talk about it." I tell. I raised my hand to cup his cheek. He took my hand as if he didn't want me to touch his deformed half. "Erik, I love you." 

He kissed my hand, then let go, so I could do as I wished. 

"Christine, I love you." I wrapped around his neck.  It isn't until I know he has fallen asleep that I fall asleep.


	3. Familiar Faces

Again, I woke up alone. I cried at an unpleasant dream. I felt like a child again after my papa had passed. The loneliness then was creeping back. I sat up brushing away my tears and breathed slowly to calm myself. When I finally did get out of bed I heard rustling on the other side of the bed chamber door. I pushed the door open to find the room scattered with packages and suit cases. I saw Erik, with a new change of clothes, looking through papers once again. I, being curious, went over to the closest package, opening it with care. Inside I saw a fancy gown of blue fabric embroidered with a darker blue jewels. I couldn't fathom how much the gown could of cost. I quickly counted to see the number of packages. Ten. Ten other packages lied around the room.

"A carriage will be here shortly to bring us to the port." Erik informed not looking up from the papers in his hand.

"May I?" I ask gesturing to the papers. He handed them over to me. I glance down seeing that the pages are of advertisements for houses in America. One lot in particular is marked with ink

It hit me all at once that we were to leave the only place I'd ever know for somewhere foreign. Somewhere safe. Far from the gaze of the people we once knew. The adrenaline of the past day must not have let the thought of that truly sink in. I frowned. I glance up from the papers to look at Erik who quickly looked away. I hid behind a smile.

"Is it to your liking?" He asked with a hint of bitterness.

"It's exactly what I expected you to pick." I answered lacking emotion.

He went to the window moving back the red curtains to glance out the window. "You should get ready, the carriage is pulling up."

I took the package with the blue gown and went back to the bedchamber to change and freshen up. Once I am fully ready I look at my reflection in the long mirror. My face was paler than I remembered. I can't help to notice how perfectly the gown fit. There was sapphire jewel around the collar of the gown, the snug fitting sleeves flared out at the wrists, and the skirt was flowing and light. I laced up a pair of black boots. I let my brown hair stay down. It framed my face nicely. 

There was something off about the way I looked. I search in the mirror trying to think what was off putting? Then I notice a faint glimmer of light. A ring still on my finger. The ring was spectacular. It was a large diamond with smaller ones around it. I took off the ring. How could I wear something that would tie me back to my old life? It would always be Raoul's engagement. I placed the ring on the bedside table where The Phantom's mask was before.

I stepped out of the threshold. Erik now wore a black cape with the hood and thick scarf to cover his already masked face. He stood at the entrance of the suite. I thought I saw him smile as I looked over at him. He held his hand out for me. I took it without hesitation. He unlatched the door letting me go first. Together, we walked quietly arm in arm out of the hotel. Once outside a cool breeze hit me. I clung tighter to Erik as if he was my source of heat. We quickly walked up to the carriage and climbed in. The door clicked shut. The carriage lurched forward. I looked out the window seeing people walking down the pavement and other carriages going to and fro. 

I looked over to Erik whose quiet as usually. Yet, this silence was the uneasy kind I felt when I knew Erik wasn't in his best mood. I saw him looking at my hands that were laced together on my lap. He didn't show any sense of hurt in his face except for his eye.

"We're starting a new life." I told him.

He nodded.

"When we get to America we'll have a proper engagement and wedding." I smiled at him to reassure I wouldn't go back on my word. He didn't say anything. The rest of the ride was silence. Every so often I would start to hum to tune the monkey figurine played when I found The Phantom.

The carriage came to a stop. I look out the window to see were in fact at the port. Erik got out of the carriage swiftly, holding a hand out from me. I took his hand carefully stepping out next to him. I kept his hand in mine as I looked at the ship in amazement. They were so much larger than I had ever dreamed of! Over to our left was a long walkway to get on the ship. I turned to him, "This will all be worth it." Together we step onto the walkway.

He stopped after just a few steps up the walkway to the ship. He let my hand drop to my side. He looked up at the cloudy sky. "But are you sure this is what you want?" He asked me. He seemed unsure if he wants an answer to the question. The wind whipped around us sending a chill through me.

I stepped in front of him making him look directly at me. "I've made my choice, to end my days with you. This is the point of no return."

To this he smirked halfheartedly, "No backward glances."

"No second thoughts." I took a few steps back making my way up the walkway. I held my hand out for him to take. He took my hand and I barely notice how he hesitates. I grew worried that he wouldn't want me when we finally make it to America. That he'll disappear into the darkness leaving me to be alone once more. 

I stepped onto the ship looking around. Many other high class families and couples were boarded as well. Some leaned over the balconies waving good-bye to families. Others walked around the ship presumably heading to their rooms. 

"We should head to our rooms. There's going to be a ball tonight once the ship sets off." Erik told me leading me to the suites. 

"A ball?" I asked in shock. "This will be so exciting!" 

"Yes, a ball." Erik repeated. "Have you heard what the theme of this ball is?" Erik asked, he thrilled by this. I shook my head at his rhetorical question. "A masquerade." His eyes gleamed in a sort of way that worried me. I shook my head. Out of all themes to have been chosen for a ball what were the odds it would be a masquerade? Had Erik persuaded the events director to have a masquerade?

As we continued walked to our rooms we said our hellos to other passengers and introduced ourselves. The other passengers seem to be friendly enough. Erik even behaved saying his hellos as well. He was very personable when he wanted to be. I wish it could have always been like this for him. No one questioned his partly hidden face in the chilly weather and he was treated as an equal. 

He stopped at one of doors pushing it open. He stepped in and I followed behind closing the door behind me. I looked around the room feeling a sense of familiarity. It had the same theme of regalness as the hotel suite we had stayed at previously. I walked around the room. The back room was the bedchamber. I didn't know why it surprised me that there was only one bed in the room. We could act as a couple. Just like he -- we -- wanted. 

My thoughts go back to the masquerade. I looked in my wardrobe to find my dresses were already unpacked. I trying to decide on what would be suitable to wear to this masquerade. I remember last time I had worn a brightly colored pink and purple dress that dazzled and sparkled in the light. I thought to of been a fairy princess. Raoul had been a general. I cringe at the thought of Raoul. I close my eyes taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

I stopped at one dress in particular. It was a light green ball gown with off the shoulder sleeves. I assumed Erik, who had known the theme previously, had a mask for me to wear. I pick up the dress putting it in front of me to examine in the mirror. The dress would have to do. It was the fanciest one I had. I turn around to ask Erik what he thought only to hear the door click. I look around only to finding he had left the room. Hanging on the changing screen was a black dress. I put my green dress down on our bed and walked over to the black dress.

I slipped the dress off the divider. Holding it up to look at it. The sheer sleeves went off the shoulder. There was an intricate pattern of black and silver jewels that when down the sleeves and on the corset bodice of the dress and feathered out on the tulle ball gown skirt. I slipped the dress on. 

I dared myself to look at my appearance. I stepped in front of the mirror. The dress was beyond beautiful. I twisted from side to side to see every angle of myself in the dress. As I looked I noticed something in the mirror that was on the bed. I turned around to find a black mask with black and silver sparkles on it. I put the mask to my face and tie the two strings together. I look behind myself to see myself in the mirror once more. I looked like the Queen of Darkness. Was this what The Phantom wanted me to become?

I waited for Erik, but he never came back to our room. I heard voices in the hall so I assumed the masquerade had started. I decided I'd just have to attend alone. He had the habit of showing up unannounced anyway. He was dramatic like that. 

The party had already begun, as expected. There was no catastrophe which was a relief.The Phantom hadn't done anything to them yet. Couples danced around to the music that the band was playing. I stood at the edge of the dance floor, swaying to the music. I decided I would hold off on finding Erik and I a table to sit at or getting myself a glass of something bubbly.

I studied each person closely trying to see if one of their could Erik. My heart sank as I couldn't find him. I skimmed the crowd once more. My heart leaps as I saw Raoul. Or someone who could have been mistaken as Raoul. The doppelganger stared in my direction. I looked over my shoulder to see if there was someone behind me, but there was no one in my general direction. I smiled at the man to be polite. He smiled back coming over to where I stood.

"How come a pretty lady like you is standing all alone?" He asked.

"It seems my date has disappeared." I told him still looking through the crowd for Erik. I hoped the man would see my disinterest. 

I heard the tune of the music change tempo. The fast pace was now a slow tune. 

"Well, surely, you could have this dance with me." He bowed down.

Before I could say anything he took my hand and guided me to the dance floor. He put one hand on my waist and kept the other in my hand. He danced effortlessly.

"How rude of me to not introduce myself to such a dazzling lady," The man smiles. "I'm Rafael."

"Well, Rafael, I'm Rosslyn." I lied. I couldn't take the chance at anyone knowing my real name. A search party would be out for me, would there? 

"Rosslyn," He repeats. "Such a pretty name." He twirled me around then pulled me close. "It suits you."

I blushed at this. I twirled around. Rafael pulled me close once more. "You remind me of someone I use to know." I told him.

"Compliment or complaint?" He asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

I paused to think, "Both."

We danced in silence as the song kept playing. I closed my eyes. My imaginations took me back to a masquerade of what seemed so long ago. Back in Raoul's arms. It was easy to believe I'm still in his arms when the acquaintance looked like him. He almost sounded like Raoul too. Almost. Rafael had something different about him. My chest tightened. 

"I don't mean to pry-"

"But?" I opened my eyes.

Rafael let out a small laugh, "But, who was the blind man that disappeared on you?"

"Her fiancé." A deep voice says behind me.

Rafael looked at me wide eyed with a mixture of hurt and confusion, quickly let's go of me stepping back bumping into another couple. He stammered his apologies. Erik grips my arm tightly leading me away. Rafael was visibly frightened by Erik. He quickly disappearing into the crowd. Erik dragged me the opposing way leading me out of the crowd.

"Erik," I whispered.

He glared back at me.

"How could you?" is all he says on our way back to our suite.

How could I explain? No matter how many times I tried to string words together nothing sounded quite right. I had saw a man who looked like Raoul. An to my dismay he saw me. He pulled me in for a dance before I could answer before I could even process the question. Would I have said yes? I was afraid to answer that imposing question.

Erik swung open the front door letting go of my arm. I turned closing the door slowly. I heard the bedchamber door click shut. He didn't even slam the door shut. 

I sat on the couch. I didn't have any right to go after him. I laid down on the couch. My chest tighten to the point I thought I wouldn't be able to breath. I choked out a small cry. I closed my eyes letting the tears roll down my cheeks. I don't even realize I slip into the darkness of sleep. 

I woke up in darkness. My chest was tight once again, though I felt too tired to cry. I get up from the couch making my way to the bed chamber door. I opened the door slowly looking around. I see the form of Erik in the bed. I tiptoed to the wardrobe. I felt around for the silkiness of my nightgown. Once I felt it I pulled it out and made my way to the changing screen. I slipped out of my masquerade dress and into my nightgown. I draped the dress on the screen. I decided I'd take care of the dress later. I stood for awhile looking at Erik sleeping in our bed. I wonder if it was alright for me to lay down too. I yawned. I crawled into bed.

I looked over at Erik whose back is to me. I wanted so badly to tell him I'm sorry. That it didn't mean anything. I laid on my back looking at the canopy. I could barely make out the intricate design of it. I focused on that so I don't have to think of anything else. I didn't want to think about today. I had to get Raoul out of mind.

I turn onto my side. I wasn't ready to talk to Erik if he was even awake. I fell back to sleep only to have another nightmare.


End file.
